Real People
by TailsofElements
Summary: "Watching television and seeing a character die for another character's growth is one thing but this is real life. No one deserves that kind of pain." Janto. Spoilers through season 3 and Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Memories and writing are in italics. I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. Feel free to review.

Jack sat in the barren hallway as bright light streamed through the windows. He waited, barely thinking, his mind a storm. The door down the hallway and Jack turned his head to Alice. She froze as they locked eyes. She just stood there, staring at her father with swollen, red eyes. Jack prayed she would do something, say something. Alice just stood there before turning away from him and returning to where she came from.

Jack sat there, his world finally collapsing down upon him. He took a deep breath before standing up straight and marching towards the exit. As he pushed open the doors into the light he paused, swearing he heard a shout.

"What are you doing to my son? Get away you monster!" Alice shrieked from down the hallway. Jack spun around and bolted down the hallway. He broke through the doors and raced down towards the medical bay where Steven's body was placed. Unconscious bodies of soldiers littered the hall. He broke into the room to find Alice sobbing over Steven and the far doors swinging. Jack ran to the doors and looked around wildly. No sign of the intruder.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jack asked, returning to the room.

"Mommy, please stop crying." Jack froze. That was Steven.

"Steven?"

"Uncle Jack? Why is mommy crying?" Steven asked. His eyes were wide open and the color had returned to his skin.

"What…but….how?" Jack stuttered. Alice had brought herself under control, still gasping and tears rolling down her face.

"He said he did this for you," Alice told him, "He brought Steven back to life for you. Said no one deserved this much pain."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Captain Harkness! We have a problem." Agent Johnson was standing at the door, "There were reports of an intruder and…well, come see for yourself." Jack followed her.

"Whoever did this resurrected my grandson, he might not be a threat," Jack told her.

"This isn't about the other intruder. He seems to have vanished but we are still looking," she stopped outside the door to the command center, "Now I must tell you this is no one's fault. My men acted accordingly to being shot at."

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"Just, try to stay calm," Agent Johnson responded before opening the door. There, on the ground laid Ianto, pale with death with a bright red line of blood coming from his forehead.

"_I love you," Ianto whispered._

"_Don't," Jack didn't want this to be it, "Ianto, stay with me. Stay with me. Please! Stay with me, please, please…"_

"_Hey," Ianto smiled, "It was good, yea?"_

"_Yea," Jack swallowed down his pain._

"_Don't cry over me Jack," Ianto smiled, "This isn't the end."_

"_What do you mean Ianto?" Jack asked. Ianto looked so peaceful for someone who was dying, like he had already accepted it._

"_I'll see you soon cariad," Ianto whispered with his last breath._

"Ianto! No no no no! He was dead! This can't be him," Jack rushed to his side. It looked like Ianto, felt like Ianto, smelled like Ianto. "No. Not again! How did this happen? How did he get here? How was he alive? Who shot him?" Jack shouted going from despair to anger. He knelt beside Ianto and lifted up the limp body into his lap. Agent Johnson just stood there silently.

"He was dead. Who brought him back just to have him die again?" Jack whispered, barely able to contain himself.

"He just appeared here on the floor. He woke up and freaked out pulling his gun out. His trigger finger must have slipped and my men fired in response. I'm sorry," Agent Johnson stood back, making sure she was well out of the unstable immortal's reach.

"We need to find the guy that brought them back. Maybe he can do it again," Jack looked at her, desperate, angry, breaking.

"Harkness-" Agent Johnson began before screaming as Ianto sat up with a deep gasp. Ianto bellowed in pain and Jack held him as he flailed. Ianto began to breathe deep deeply trying to calm down, squeezing his eyes tight.

"Ianto…" Ianto opened his eyes and looked at Jack.

"Jack? Where am I? What happened?" He reached up and touched his head, feeling the blood. "I died…" He looked up at Jack with panic, "You're right sir, it does feel awful coming back to life," Ianto mumbled quietly, still cringing in pain, "Quite a headache." Ianto tried to smile and next thing he knew was Jack's lips on his.

"I can't believe it. You're alive," Jack whispered before kissing Ianto again.

"How?" Ianto asked before being silenced again.

"I don't care," Jack answered with a smile, "Ianto, my Ianto."

"What the hell is going on here?" Agent Johnson shouted, "He's immortal too? Are you sure he isn't one of your aliens or something?"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Ianto shouted standing up and then stumbling, his head swimming, "This bitch encased you in concrete."

"I remember," Jack said, steadying the Welshman, "She helped us."

"The 456?" Ianto asked.

"Gone," Jack answered, "Breathe, we have time to sort this out." He smiled before kissing Ianto again.

Ianto took a deep breath. "So I'm immortal?"

"It seems like it. How, I have no idea," Jack answered. His face fell. "Ianto this is horrible."

"Well, glad to see you too," Ianto bit back.

"No, you can't be like me. I wouldn't wish this curse on anyone," Jack looked at him with sad eyes. Ianto pushed him away fixing his suit and pulling out a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his forehead.

"Well it isn't your decision. Maybe I wanted this?" Ianto responded, turning away from Jack.

"Why would you want this?" Jack asked, anger rising.

"I don't know. Maybe because I love you?" Ianto turned to Jack, sadness in his eyes, "Maybe I don't want you to forget me," Jack's face softened "Maybe I don't want you to be alone."

"I would never forget you Ianto Jones. I told you that you are much more than a blip in time to me. But you know how bad it can be never being able to die," Jack reached up and placed a hand on Ianto's cheek. Ianto leaned into his palm as he stuffed his handkerchief in his suit pocket. He froze and Jack looked down as Ianto slowly removed a CD case from his pocket.

"That wasn't there before," Ianto looked at the case and handed it to Jack, "It's yours."

Jack took the case and read the note on the front.

"_Jack_

_Thought you would like to know I didn't do this without permission. _

_-D"_

Jack moved to the nearest computer and popped the CD in.

"That could be a virus. You could compromise our system," Agent Johnson protested.

"One, you blew me up. Two, I saved the world. Three, you killed my boyfriend. And four, it's an mp3 recording of our CCTV. March 15th 2008 10am. Right after Gwen's wedding." Jack looked at Ianto, remembering what occurred that night.

"That's the night I-," Ianto paused and grabbed Jack's shoulder, "Play it."

The cells came into focus on the screen. Ianto was at Janice's cell, pushing her food in through the slot. A young man with dark brown hair carrying a brown messenger back appeared at the doorway. "Ianto."

"Hello Trevor, what brings you back to the hub? I thought we weren't suppose to call you till Gwen was back from her honeymoon," Ianto finished pushing through the food and turned to the man.

"I have to ask you an important question. You remember what I told you earlier?" Ianto on the camera stiffened.

"Yes, quite well."

"Well….I….would you like to be like Jack?" Trevor blurted out, fiddling with his bag and not looking Ianto in the eyes.

"Like Jack?"

"Immortal," Trevor answered before whispering, "Jack is going to kill me for this."

"Damn right I'm gonna kill him," Jack said as he watched. Ianto squeezed his shoulder in warning.

"You mean live forever, never dying?" Ianto asked.

"Live with Jack for the rest of both of your lives…or inifinity. You can take your time, I know it's a hard decision."

"Yes," Ianto blurted out, "I would very much like that."

"It's a hard decision Ianto, you should take your time. Making you immortal isn't my only option to save you," Trevor explained.

"No, I love Jack and I don't want to leave him alone. I want this," Ianto pleaded, "He saved me. It's my turn to save him." The video cut out.

Jack turned to Ianto opening his mouth like a goldfish trying to find the words.

"That's why you said you'd see me soon when you were dying! You knew this was going to happen!" Jack shouted stalking away before reeling back on Ianto, "Who the hell is Trevor and what did he do?"

"I don't know and what do you mean?" Ianto spoke calmly back, "I never said I'd see you soon. Jack I don't remember past saying I love you." Jack stared.

"Why would you-"

"Don't start. It was my choice and now we live with it," Ianto answered, "No reason to argue over it. More importantly, who the bloody hell is Trevor?"

"Where are we going?" Ianto asked, trying to keep up with Jack and Agent Johnson.

"To the autopsy room. Alice and Steven are there and they might be able to tell us if this Trevor is the same person who brought my grandson back," Jack answered.

"You have a grandson?" Ianto asked.

"…..No, not anymore."

"What happened?"

Jack remained silent as they walked through the hall. Ianto took the hint. Jack stopped Ianto outside the door. "I need you to find out what we need to know. I can't look them in the face. They aren't my family anymore. Not after what I did. Please." Ianto nodded and kissed him softly. Ianto and Agent Johnson entered the autopsy room to find Alice still clinging onto Steven.

"Hello Mrs. Carter, Steven. I'm Doctor Jones. I know it has been a trying time for you and you want nothing more than to get home so I'll just ask you two several questions and do a quick check up and we will get you on your way," Ianto gave his best smile.

"Where's Jack?" Alice asked. Ianto tried to resist the urge to frown.

"He's needed elsewhere. He wanted to send his condolences and inform you that he is going away from awhile," Ianto watched Alice's face to make sure she got the message. She nodded. "Now, first off, how are you feeling Steven?"

"That will be all Alice. Agent Johnson will take good care of you two," Ianto smiled and turned to leave.

"Thank you Ianto," Alice called. Ianto froze. "Please take care of him." Ianto nodded. Jack was still standing outside waiting for him.

"What did you hear?" Ianto asked.

"Most of it. It sounded like the Risen Mitten and Life Knife," Jack bit his lip, "I can't seem to remember them past that thing with Susie. I remember that we were going to try to bring her back during that retcon problem but we didn't….for some reason."

"Someone told us not to," Ianto explained slowly, his memory sluggish, "I can't remember who. To take a guess, I'm going to say Trevor."

"But why can't we remember him?"

"I have a hunch but I'd need to access the database and-" Ianto yawned and winced as he stretched.

"Not today. We need to get you checked out and make sure you are fine. The trail is cold at the moment and we can get back to it once I'm sure you are okay," Jack said, pushing off the wall to stand straight, "I need to get a hold of Gwen and Rhiannon."

"Oh god, they still think I'm dead don't they? What about the children? Did any get taken? Are her kids alright?" Ianto paced back and forth biting his lip.

"Exactly, we need to figure out what happened and clean up this mess, and then go from there. Breathe. I'm going to make a few calls and arrange for us to get back to Cardiff. Get the medic to check you out. I'll be back."

"What do you mean you haven't told them?" Ianto was sitting in the back of a cab next to Jack on their way to his sister's house where Gwen was waiting. He had just found out that everyone still thought he was dead and he was about to waltz through Rhiannon's front door with his…..Jack on his tail. "Great, 'Oh hi sis, I'm alive and this is my equally immortal Jack Harkness. How are the kids?'" Ianto shot a glare at Harkness.

"You know as well as I do that if I told Gwen over the phone she would think that I've snapped," Jack reasoned. Something caught his eye outside the window and Ianto turned to look.

"Seeing things again?" Ianto asked.

"I've been seeing things before?"

Ianto paused and then looked at Jack confused, "I…swore you have."

"That'll be thirty quid mate," the aussie cabdriver interrupted. Ianto stood outside the house staring while Jack paid. Jack walked up beside him and Ianto broke into a run towards the house. He knocked and opened the door, not caring that it had been knocked down.

"Who the bloody hell-" A shout came from the kitchen only to be cut off as Ianto stood in the kitchen. Rhiannon, Gwen, Rhys and Davies all stared. Ianto eyes began to water and he grabbed his sister tightly.

"Ianto!" Gwen shouted in surprise, "You're alive!"

"Oh god you're alive," Rhiannon whispered, hugging him back, "She said you were dead. I didn't want to believe it." Ianto let go and pulled Gwen into hug with a laugh.

"But how? I saw you. You were so…cold," Gwen whispered into his shoulder.

"Plenty warm now," Ianto smiled as he pulled away before shaking Rhys hand and receiving a pat on the back from Davies.

"So where's the car?" Davies asked.

"Who's this then?" Rhiannon interrupted, pointing at Jack who stood in the hallway.

"Oh, um. This is-"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack shook Rhiannon's hand.

"Jack. As in your boss Jack. Susan was right, he is handsome," Jack quirked his eyebrow at Ianto.

"Jack, what happened?" Gwen asked, cutting to the chase, "Not that this isn't the greatest thing in the world but why? And the 456, they're gone right?"

"Yes and look it's a long story so perhaps we should get comfortable."

"I'll make some coffee," Rhiannon said.

"I've got it," Ianto said moving past her. Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Rhiannon smiled and laughed while Davies wolf whistled. "What was that for?"

"I never thought I'd be able to have your coffee again," Jack whispered. Ianto blushed bright red before returning to the kitchen.

"So they're gone and you had to sacrifice your grandson? Oh Jack," Gwen grabbed his hand across the table. Jack pulled away and avoided eye contact.

"He's alive now," Jack said quickly.

"What?" Rhys asked. Rhiannon and Davies kind of sat by as the conversation went on still trying to come to copes with what Torchwood was and how Ianto had been working with them.

"We don't know much so far but we believe that a man called Trevor used the Risen Mitten and the life knife with another gauntlet we haven't seen yet to bring back Steven."

"And Ianto right?" Ianto shook his head.

"The Doctor, my Doctor, supposedly brought him back which means….." Jack stopped, unable to continue.

"It means I'm like Jack," Ianto finished.

"Like Jack?" Rhiannon piped up.

"Jack and I….we're hard to kill," Ianto explained. Rhiannon looked confused still.

"Their immortal. Don't age. Can't die," Gwen elaborated.

"Oh no, we can die and it hurts like hell," Ianto interjected.

"What?" Rhiannon shouted.

"I know it's hard to believe-"

"Hard to believe? So far I have seen aliens, been chased by soldiers, told about a secret X-Files organization and now you're telling me that I'll be turning gray before you?" Ianto laughed while Rhiannon glared.

"I'm sorry, really. I shouldn't laugh but honestly, I thought you'd be more confused," Ianto straightened himself up, "But yes. It's a bit, complicated."

"You," Rhiannon pointed her finger at Jack fiercely and he flinched, "While I'm grateful that my brother is alive, you did this to him."

"But it was the-" Jack protested.

"Don't interrupt me! You did this to him. Made him immortal like you. As long as I live, and my descendants live, if you break his heart, we will find a way to cut it off. Permanently." Everyone around the table winced at the threat except for Jack.

"That won't be necessary."

"Let's hope so." An awkward silence hung in the air. Ianto yawned despite himself.

"We should be getting to bed. It was a long day for all of us," Jack said.

"But we still need to find out about this Trevor kid and what the Doctor did exactly," Ianto protested.

"No, you need rest and I need to sleep to make sure this isn't all a dream," Rhiannon stood up, "You're free to stay here tonight."

"My flat wasn't exploded, Jack will stay over with me," Ianto grabbed Jack's coat for him.

"We should be heading out too. Should we meet up with your two tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do," Gwen and Rhys waited for their answer in the doorway.

"You shouldn't be doing any work," Jack said pointing at her stomach.

"The hub isn't going to clean up itself Jack and I'll stick to the less strenuous activities alright?"

"No work tomorrow," Rhys ordered, "I hope you agree Jack?"

"Yes sir. Coffee?" Jack asked. "If Ianto doesn't mind."

"It's fine. Call us when you are up. Home phone, I still need a new cell. I'll call tomorrow Rhiannon."

"You better you daft sod," Rhiannon gave Ianto one last hug.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Where the hell have you been? Doctor it's the Daleks," Jack shouted as a new man in a nice suite appeared on the screen._

"_He's a bit nice. Thought he'd be older," Gwen quipped._

"_He looks familiar," I commented and Jack gave me a weird look. Everyone erupted in chatter and the girl with the Doctor pointed at the screen._

"_Who's he?"_

"_Captain Jack. Don't. Just don't," The doctor interrupted. The girl looked so familiar. I subconsciously edged into the screen to get a better look._

"_Oh my god that's Ianto!" the girl squealed. Jack looked at me again, even more confused. "It's like an out of space facebook. You don't know how good it is to see you again Ianto Jones."_

"_Who is she and how do you know her?" Jack asked me as the screen began to static out._

"_I don't know," I confessed, "She looks familiar though. Look." I pointed towards the screen and we watched as Davros gloated. The sirens went off as Jack ran about the hub getting ready to go. The Daleks had found us. This was goodbye._

"_I'm coming back," Jack insisted._

"_Don't worry about us," Gwen insisted._

"_We'll be fine," I choked out._

"_And we'll talk about this that girl later," Jack winked before vanishing. The base shook and the Daleks got closer. Gwen tossed me a rifle._

"_They don't work against Daleks."_

"_I'm going to go out fighting. Like Owen, like Tosh. How about you?" I looked at her and a spark of memory hit._

"_I have something that will work. Stay here and stay alive. I'll be right back," I jumped over one of the railings and ran towards the lower levels._

"_Where are you going?" Gwen shouted._

"_Archives!" I shouted. I remember having it and filing it. Didn't remember what it did I just knew that I was supposed to put it up. "Section U, section U. Unknown object 347." I spotted the small blue device shaped like a small handgun. I grabbed it and made up for the central hub._

"_Gwen!" I shouted, brandishing the handgun. She stood waving her arms and shouting but I couldn't hear her. The dalek in the door way was completely still. "Gwen!" I walked forward and met a wall of force. She looked around and pulled out some paper to write out 'What is this?' in big letters. I grabbed some as well._

'_Check Tosh's computer. I believe it's her time lock program. Don't deactivate. I'll go help Jack.' I looked around. The cog door was blocked by the dalek and the lift was inside the bubble. Only way out would be to teleport like Jack._

_I ran to the archives, section J. "Captain John Hart, as much as I despise you thank you very much." I entered the code Jack was talking about earlier and I was off. Next thing I know I was in a dark hallway. I peaked around the corner and backed away. I was on the Dalek ship, the Crucible. I pulled open a panel and hot wired into the system. Give them a chance to surrender._

"_This is Ianto Jones of Torchwood," I said into the interface. The Doctor and a blonde woman appeared on the screen in cells along with the man, Davros._

"_Oh my god, I know him!" The girl shouted._

"_The last Child of Time has arrived," a voice cackled in the background._

"_I'm giving you the chance to surrender," I ignored the comments, it was time to end this, "I have a EMP unit with over four months of latent charge from a rift in time and space. If I cause it to overload, this place will fall out of the sky and die as soon as the life support runs out."_

"_Ianto?" Jack's voice came over the intercom, "Why the hell is Ianto here?"_

"_Enough. Engage defense 05," A dalek droned. Next thing I knew I was rolling and lifted on my feet by Jack._

"_Ianto, I've got you!" Jack helped me up and held me tight._

"_Don't move! All of you stay still!" the Doctor shouted._

"_On your knees all of you!" Davros shouted._

"_Do as he says," the Doctor ordered. Jack and I held our hands up side by side._

"_Why are you here? What happened to Gwen?" Jack whispered as Davros began to gloat._

"_Time lock," I whispered back._

"_Whoa, Ianto isn't a child of time," Jack protested. Obviously he was paying attention._

"_Yes he is Jack, I'll explain later. If there is a later," the Doctor's face was grave._

"_Activate the reality bomb!" Davros shouted._

"_Reality bomb?" I asked._

"_Where have you been? I thought that's why you were here to stop it._

"_No, just trying to help. I just left the hub with John's watch." _

"_You travelled through time?"_

_The Tardis appeared before them and the Doctor and the redhead from earlier rushed out only to be shocked by Davros. As they counted down Jack grabbed me and kissed me hard. Next thing Donna was fiddling with the controls and spouting a bunch of technobabble. "Look at me Ianto. Who'd have thought?" I just smiled as the Daleks began to spin out. _

_Jack rushed past and into the Tardis. "Ianto!" I caught the rifle he tossed and stopped Davros._

"_Three Doctors?" Rose asked._

"_I can't tell you want I'm thinking right now," Jack commented._

"_Jack, stop it," I gave him my best glare. Next thing I know Jack was blasting the head dalek and the second doctor was wiping out Dalek kind. And then we were in the Tardis_

"_Are you okay?" Jack asked._

"_Scrambled from the jump sir, I'm fine."_

"_Is Jack and Ianto there?" Gwen asked over the intercom._

"_Can't get rid of either of them it seems," the Doctor said. Everything blurred again and next thing the Doctor was looking at him._

"_Ianto, you're brilliant but you seem out of it. Coffee? Tea? You know where it is," the Doctor gave him a pat and was off._

_I walked around with a tray of coffee and tea, still confused, as everyone gave out hugs and took their cups. I saw Donna hugging Jack, "Oi, Donna. Hands off!" I shouted. I paused and shook my head._

"_Oh so this is your Jack huh?" Donna asked taking her cup. Wait, how did she know it was hers. "Oh I missed this coffee. Always make it perfect for me." How did I know how she liked it? "Uh oh. Ianto? Are you okay? The Doctor mind wiped you didn't he? Oh dear, he's having relapse problems. Doctor!"_

I sat up with a jolt. My flat. Jack was lying next to me. The 456, dying, immortal, taking to Rhiannon and Gwen. What was that dream? I slid out of bed and grabbed my journal from my bedside table. I sat down in the living room and began to write.

"_Tosh, do you have a visual on the rift activity?" I asked through the comm as I whipped the land rover around the corner._

"_It seems like it's just staying still there in the alley Jack. You should have a visual in ten seconds," Tosh's voice came over the comm._

"_I see it. Owen, get the med kit. Ianto, ready the med bay. It's a person." I hopped out and followed Owen to the fallen figure. It was a young man, barely out of his teens with dark brown hair. Owen checked him out as I looked through his jean jacket and white slacks for a wallet._

"_Trevor Randall, age 20. Born March 8__th__ 1989. Run a search for me Tosh."_

"_He's good Jack. I'll need to do scans back at the hub but he just seems to be unconscious from falling through the rift." I lightly lift the kid's head into my lap and lightly tapped his face. "I wouldn't recommend doing that Jack."_

_Trevor's head moved and his eyes cracked open. "He's coming to Owen. Hey, can you hear me?"_

"_John Barrowman?" The kid said, his voice raspy. He was dehydrated._

"_That's a nice name but you're Trevor Randall right?" I asked. _

"_No, you're John Barrowman," the kid insisted._

"_Captain Jack Harkness," I answered with a smirk. The kid looked at me and then turned his head to Owen._

"_Burn Gorman?" _

"_He's Owen Harper," I answered._

"_No…Torchwood?" And then the kid fainted. I looked at Owen and I say my concern written on his face._

"_Back to the hub. Now. And restrain him."_

_The scene shook and the next moment I was next to Owen in the medical bay looking at the boy on the table._

"_It's late Owen. You said he's fine and the others left not to long ago. I'll take care of him if he wakes," I patted him on the shoulder. He sighed and nodded before heading up the stairs._

"_And don't you try to get him into bed Harkness!" Owen shouted back. I chuckled and sat down next to the boy._

"_Owen left?" I jumped and looked at Trevor staring at me._

"_You were awake. Why pretend to be asleep?"_

"_They would freak, you would understand," Trevor answered slowly before sitting up, "Torchwood Three. Based under water tower in the Plass. Leader: Captain Jack Harkness. Active members: Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Tosh Sato, and...Susie."_

"_How do you know so much about us?" I didn't move. He was human and there was no alien technology on him. Trevor bit his lip and looked at me with determination._

"_I've been thinking this through since I woke up in the middle of Owen's scan and I want to help you but first I have to make sure I don't alter the timeline. You can understand that right?"_

"_You're a time traveler? Have you met the Doctor?" This might be my chance._

"_No," Trevor answered sternly, "And no. Have you met a woman named Gwen Cooper?"_

"_Yes, we retconned her last night," I answered, "Why?"_

"_Shit! You just sent them home!" Trevor lept off the table and bolted up the stairs. I raced after him and whipped out my gun._

"_Get away from the computer!" I shouted. He looked at me like I was spouting the silliest thing he'd ever heard._

"_Like I know how to use this thing! Pull up the CCTV near the lift. Hurry!" I gave him a strong look before pushing out of the way and pulling up the feed._

"_She's back and why is Susie..."_

"_Quick, get on the lift," Trevor was dragging me towards the lift._

"_Hands off!"_

"_Get on the bloody lift or you'll ruin the timeline and I won't be able to save you from your curse!" Everything froze._

"_You know?"_

"_If you don't get your immortal ass..."_

"_Alright!" I jumped on the lift and it began to rise. "What do I do?"_

"_Just wait!"_

"_You better not do anything!" I looked down on him and he smiled raising his hands. He had handcuffed himself to one of the railings._

"_Got it covered. Go finish the episode."_

I gasped awake as I died in my memory and I opened my eyes. Ianto's flat. A dream….but it was a memory. I had been through this before. The bed was empty. I checked the time. Four in the morning. I got out of bed and searched for Ianto. He sat in his robe writing in his journal.

"Can't sleep?" I asked. He looked up in surprise.

"Bad dream. Felt so real. I decided it would be best to write it down especially with everything that was happening," he answered, "You?"

"I know how we found Trevor."


	3. Chapter 3

"So he fell through the rift?" Ianto asked, sipping a fresh cup of coffee. He was very glad that he had started keeping some at his flat since the rest had been destroyed in the hub.

"Yea, it was very odd though. He knew what was going to happen like it was the future but he made a weird comment at the end." Ianto looked up for Jack to continue, "Go finish the episode."

"Like a show?" Jack nodded before taking another sip "Well mine dream doesn't help with Trevor but I feel like it is safe to assume that we've been retconned. Did I ever travel with the Doctor?"

"Not as far as I know," Jack answered, standing up to go refill his cup, "Maybe we can call up Martha to run some checks on us, all of us." He paused at near the door and bent down to pick up a small letter, "How long was this here?"

"Wasn't there when I brought the coffee," Ianto answered as Jack opened it, "What does it say?" Jack began to frown and his brow creased in anger. "Jack?"

"Someone is trying to fuck with the wrong people," Jack growled before reciting the letter.

_Dear Ianto (and most likely Jack), _

_I am so sorry about what has happened. T filled me in when we went away but he made me swear not to do anything to stop it, said it was crucial to the plot. He was even cautious about me writing to you until now though he still wants to avoid names. I just wanted to tell you all not to worry, T has it all planned out and it seems to be going good so far. Ianto, you being alive is proof of that. And don't get mad Jack because all that T is doing for you…I can't imagine what would happen to you if he didn't. Supposedly you leave Earth after trying to permanently kill yourself. Also, T thought you might want your photo back but we have to wait till later to give it back._

_Love, _

_TS_

_P.S. OH says hi._

"That's Tosh," Ianto said standing up, "Tosh is dead."

"Exactly. I bet T is Trevor and he's messing with us now," Jack tossed the letter on the table and Ianto picked it up, "First he wipes our memories, then he makes you immortal and then he writes letters to us pretending to be our dead friends."

"Jack."

"I know, I really am glad you're alive but this immortality thing isn't something I wanted you to go through."

"No, Jack. This is Tosh." Jack stopped pacing.

"I thought we went over this already."

"No, this is her handwriting Jack, I know it anywhere. It's dated today." The locked eyes. Ianto was out the door before Jack could even grab his coat. Ianto ran around the building in his red pinstriped pajamas as Jack scanned the horizon with his coat over his bare chest and boxers.

"I've got nothing," Jack called.

"I'll check the CCTV. Get dressed and pull me out something easy to get on," Ianto ordered as he bolted back up to his flat.

"Whatcha got?" Jack asked as he finished buttoning up is shirt and snapping on the suspenders.

"Nothing. Completely wiped. Couldn't even follow the car because it was wiped for a large window and there are about…..fifteen different cars it could be if they even have a car. Only Tosh is this good." Ianto looked at the clothes Jack set out. "I said easy to get on."

"You wear a suit every day," Jack pointed out.

"Still takes too much time. Give me a second," Ianto ran into their bedroom and came back out wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt. "Let's go." Ianto was through the door before Jack could get a word out.

"The hub? Quick question, in what car?" Jack stood in the doorway smirking as Ianto stopped at the top of the stairs. "Someone lost the car."

"And my car was blown up in the explosion," Ianto bit his lip before snapping his fingers, "Gwen."

"You bloody better be sure that it's Tosh because a wakeup call at 7am is all well and good in Torchwood if I hadn't been chased and fighting for five lives the last five days," Gwen turned to the two men in the back, "It really does look like her handwriting though."

"When you said coffee I really should've expected a thermos as we chased after something," Rhys commented, "At least it isn't an alien this time."

"Can't be too sure. This Trevor character, we can't be too sure about."

"That name sounds so familiar," Rhys commented, "You use to talk about this Trevor guy who creeped you out on your first day of work. Then again when you were talking about how he saved your life. On our wedding day you said you were so called that you listened to his advice….I think the bloke was there. About Gwen's height, short brown hair, goofy smile?"

"That's him!" Jack shouted, remembering the goofy smile on the kid's face as he rose on the lift.

"You didn't retcon him?" Ianto shouted randomly before pausing and looking at Jack in fear.

"Pull over," Jack ordered.

"But-"

"Pull over." They stopped on the side of the road, the wreckage of the Plas in the distance.

"What did you mean?" Jack asked Ianto.

"I'm not sure," Ianto admitted, "All I know is I got really angry when Rhys described Trevor and then the words busted out of my mouth like they weren't exactly mine. Like they-"

"They belong to you but not the you you are now," Gwen finished, "That's the retcon. It's exactly how it felt for me."

"So you both retconned us and just forgot Rhys?"

"Jack…I think I retconned us," Ianto looked at Gwen, "Yea…I don't think Gwen was in on it…I'm remembering Trevor telling me…asking me to do it and I agreed."

"Why would you-"

"Guys I hate to interrupt the blamefest but there are three people standing near the ruins of Torchwood," Rhys pointed through the window. Standing near the caution tape in the distance were three figures. One in a skirt and a leather jacket, another in jeans and a black leather jacket and the last in a black trench coat with a hoodie up.

"Drive Rhys," Gwen unbuckled and pulled out the gun she kept in her back pocket.

"You came loaded?" Rhys asked as he pulled out.

"Sue me, even pregnant women need to protect themselves," Gwen turned back to Jack and Ianto who were posed to jump out. "I thought it would take you awhile to start taking risks like Jack but I guess I was wrong."

"I've jumped from a moving car before," Ianto said plainly before leaping out as Rhys swept up as close as he could. The black trench coat turned and began to run down one of the side streets. "Stop!" Ianto and Jack ran after them as Gwen got out of the car. Jack broke off to cut the black trench coat off. Ianto wiped around the corner to find the trench coat trapped by Jack on the other side of the alley.

"You're Trevor aren't you?" Jack asked, his gun lowered. Trevor turned to look at Ianto and the flash of green eyes flashed a memory through Ianto's mind.

"I'm sorry Ianto," Trevor said before raising one of his gloved hands at Jack. The glove transformed into a silver gauntlet and a blast of black energy arced out and struck Jack square in the chest. He fell to the ground, heart stopped. Ianto gasped for air and fell to his knees. Trevor looked at him in pity before running and leaping over Jack and disappearing.

Ianto crawled over to Jack and lifted him into his lap. It felt like he was having an asthma attack from elementary school and his blood was on fire. Jack gasped awake in his arms and looked around wildly. The pain faded and Ianto can breathe again.

"Where'd he go? What was that?" Jack asked Ianto before looking at him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just…odd," Ianto answered.

"Did he hit you too?" Jack asked, feeling Ianto's forehead and checking his pulse.

"No, I just felt….weak when you died. Like I was slipping away…again," Ianto answered, "We should get back. See if that was Tosh and Owen and make sure they are okay."

"We're still going to talk about this."

"I'll add it to the list sir," Ianto helped Jack up and they headed back towards Gwen and Rhys who were talking to the two other figures.

"Tosh?" Ianto called. The woman turned and Ianto broke into a smile before rushing to pick up the Japanese girl in his arms.

"Ianto! Oh it is so good to see you two," Tosh whispered in to his shoulder. Jack was embracing and reluctant Owen in a hug.

"How?" Ianto asked. Tosh and Owen pulled away and looked in the distance.

"We can't tell you," Owen answered. Tosh turned away and Owen grabbed her hand, "We really want to tell you but we made a promise and we intend to keep it."

"Owen, we've got to know," Jack pleaded, "This Trevor, he has to be up to no good."

"He's not Jack and we aren't saying a word," Tosh wiped a tear from her eye, "Drop it."

"But-"

"Drop it Harkness. You don't have too long to grill us anyways," Owen looked back at Gwen.

"They retconned themselves," Gwen explained, "As soon as they go to sleep they'll forget everything about Trevor. A special retcon that Owen developed using this alien's DNA that could alter memories. It explains why we remember bits and pieces but everything Trevor related is missing."

"Why? How can you be so sure of this Trevor guy? From what I've remember he knew the future and has been messing with it," Jack was at a loss for words.

"Jack, he's doing this for us….more importantly you. He always said that ever since we became real people, he's wanted to save us from all the tragedy," Tosh explained with a smile.

"What? Real people?" Ianto asked.

"We're an alternate universe to him teaboy," Owen smirked, "A television show and a good one at that."


End file.
